Sa Ohana
by Yayizaki
Summary: Où l'on apprend que Kono n'est pas si naïve quand il s'agit de choisir ses petits amis


** Sa Ohana**

La journée était enfin terminée, et toute l'équipe du Five-0 se préparait à rentrer chez elle.

Kono terminait de ranger son bureau, pendant que les 3 hommes de l'équipe discutaient dans le hall.

- Hey Kono! Tu te joins à nous ce soir? demanda Chin.

La jeune hawaïenne leva les yeux vers son cousin.

- Vous faites quoi ce soir? demanda-t-elle.

- Steve et Danny viennent chez moi pour voir le match de football. Bières et pizzas à volonté!

- Ca semble sympa, mais je ne suis pas dispo ce soir! répondit la jeune femme.

- Wooooooo! lâchèrent les 3 hommes en même temps.

Elle sourit, attrapa ses clés et son téléphone, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta le QG.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle mit la stéréo en route, entra dans sa chambre pour choisir une tenue dans son armoire et fila sous la douche.

Quand elle ressortit, quelqu'un actionnait la sonnette frénétiquement et tambourinait à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, enfila à la hâte un short et un t-shirt et alla se placer derrière le panneau de bois.

- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi, Steve! Ouvre! Vite!

Steve? Il était sensé être chez Chin! Était-il arrivé malheur? Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et se retrouva devant Steve, Danny et Chin, l'air malheureux et les bras chargés de bières et de pizzas.

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est quoi l'urgence? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Le câble m'a lâché. Pas de technicien dispo avant demain. Le match a commencé depuis 5 minutes. C'est toi qui habite le plus près! lança d'une traite son cousin, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Elle sourit plus largement en les laissant entrer. Ils se précipitèrent vers le canapé, posèrent leurs paquets sur la table basse et s'installèrent devant la TV.

- Bon les gars, je finis de me préparer. Soyez sympa, si jamais ça sonne, allez ouvrir, ce sera surement mon rencard.

Les 3 amis acquiescèrent de la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte.

Danny, qui était le plus près, se leva sans quitter le poste des yeux, suivant avec attention l'action de jeu. C'est en hurlant de joie après le touchdown de l'équipe qu'il supportait qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Un jeune homme brun sursauta devant lui.

- Oui? C'est pour quoi? demanda un peu sèchement le blond.

- Euh... Bonjour... Mitchell Curtis... J'ai rendez vous avec Kono.

- Ah oui... elle se prépare... Entrez! fit Danny en le laissant sur le pas de la porte.

Le jeune Curtis osa un pas dans l'appartement. Il repoussa la porte et attendit, jetant un regard inquiet aux 3 hommes qui hurlaient sur le canapé.

Kono passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

- Salut Mitch! Je suis prête dans quelques minutes. Je te présente Chin, mon cousin, et Steve et Danny, mes amis. Ils sont venus squatter ma TV. Sers-toi une bière, j'arrive tout de suite.

L'ex-Navy SEAL et les 2 policiers levèrent la tête à l'appel de leur nom et fixaient à présent Mitchell Curtis qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous leurs regards scrutateurs.

- Alors... Mitch... Vous connaissez Kono depuis longtemps? demanda Chin.

- Euh... une dizaine de jours Monsieur... On s'est rencontré à la plage, répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous faites du surf? demanda à son tour Steve avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

- Non Monsieur, répondit Curtis en rougissant.

- Et vous allez où ce soir? demanda enfin Danny, une part de pizza à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

- Au restaurant du Hilton Monsieur, répondit Curtis, presque à l'agonie.

C'est à ce moment que Kono sortit de la chambre, vêtue d'une ravissante robe rouge, et légèrement maquillée. Ses 3 amis émirent un sifflement d'admiration qui la fit sourire.

Elle embrassa chacun des hommes assis sur le canapé puis tendit la main à Mitchell qui s'en saisit comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

- Passez une bonne soirée les gars! leur lança-elle du pas de la porte.

- Toi aussi répondit Chin, et ne rentre pas trop tard! ajouta-t- en souriant.

- Oui cousin! répondit en souriant la jeune femme.

- Et ne bois pas trop! renchérit Steve.

- Oui papa!

- Et surtout sois sage! termina Danny.

- Oui _Kaikunāne_! fit Kono en secouant la tête d'amusement.

La jeune femme sortit en fermant la porte, et les 3 hommes retournèrent à leur match.

Quand elle revint, tard dans la nuit, elle les trouva endormi sur le sofa. Steve et Chin chacun à un bout, et Danny étalé de tout son long sur ses amis. Elle sourit, alla chercher des couvertures qu'elle posa sur eux, puis se rendit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'éveilla au son des rires étouffés des 3 hommes et à la délicieuse odeur de toast. Elle se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Salut les gars! fit-elle en baillant.

Chacun se tourna vers elle en souriant.

- Hey! Café? demanda Chin.

- Volontiers, reprit-elle.

- Comment s'est passé ta soirée? demanda Danny. Il a l'air sympa ce Mitch.

- Bonne soirée, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

- Comment ça? demanda Steve.

- Il m'a dit que vous lui aviez fait peur... Et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie en sortant avec moi.

Les 3 hommes se regardèrent, surpris, et éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait. Et la jeune hawaïenne n'en paraissait pas affectée.

La jeune femme sourit dans sa tasse, se demandant si elle devait leur dire la vérité. Que les "rencontres fortuites" entre ses prétendants et sa _Ohana_ n'étaient vraiment pas fortuites...

Qu'elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour se débarrasser d'un petit-ami un peu "collant" sans pour autant passer pour la méchante de service. Et que, comme à chaque fois, elle s'était arrangée pour que son cavalier fasse la connaissance avec son équipe.

Elle se rappela d'ailleurs qu'elle devait maintenant un service à sa copine Lisa, installatrice du câble, pour avoir couper le signal chez son cousin 5 minutes avant le début du match.

**The End**


End file.
